


Call Out My Name

by charlottebecky



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angsty Charlynch, But also angst is fun to write, Charlotte trying to figure out how to text Becky, Drunk Charlotte, F/F, I just wanna protect Charlotte, Sad Charlotte, While Luke wins his MMA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottebecky/pseuds/charlottebecky
Summary: Charlotte Flair is trying to find a way to text Becky to congratulate Becky's boyfriend on his MMA win while Charlotte gets drunk at a gay wedding (set in the same universe as my previous drabble Hard Feelings)





	Call Out My Name

_Said I didn’t feel nothing baby, I lied_

_I almost cut a piece of myself for your life_

  * The Weeknd, “Call out My Name”



 

X

  _Hey Bex, I just saw that Luke won._ Nope. Scratch that. Delete Delete. Charlotte tried again. _Becky! Rebecca! Congrats to yo man!!!_ Oh god. Hell no. She deleted that again. Thank god. That shouldn’t be seen by anyone. Let alone Becky. _Congrats to Luke, Becky. You must be so proud of him!_ This did sound the best. But should she send it? Probably not. Because Becky for one was busy celebrating Luke’s MMA win with Luke himself, and had not replied to Charlotte’s text for - Charlotte didn’t even have to know to scroll up – 6 hours and 17 minutes. Incredible.

 Charlotte was done being tipsy and was now entering the zone of being actually drunk.

 She was supposed to be enjoying Greg and Shane’s wedding. And she was. She loved them, and she was so happy for them. Except you know, she couldn’t stop thinking about when her happy ending would come. Her _gay_ happy ending. Charlotte had tried. Charlotte knew she could have anyone she wanted. And Charlotte knew that there were women – both in the WWE and outside – who would fall at her feet if she wanted sex, or attention, or love.

  
Except Charlotte wasn’t sure if she could love anyone the way she loved Becky Lynch.

Becky Lynch, who Charlotte loved and cared for more than anyone in the world. Becky Lynch, who she let go of because she didn’t know how to show vulnerability. Becky Lynch, who she had loved and lost as a lover, but had still somehow retained as a best friend. Becky Lynch, who now seemed to be happy with someone else.

Becky Lynch, who was the love of her life, but was now gone.

Charlotte didn’t know what to do. So she opened her camera roll to find one of the photos from her latest beach photoshoot. And uploaded yet another one.

Maybe Becky would see. But probably she wouldn’t. Because Charlotte had let go of the one thing that was good in her life. Or mattered to her the most, anyway. And now Becky was gone.


End file.
